Soren/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Soren (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "Hmm. My name? I am the mage Soren. Now, I have a question for you. Is Ike here?" Home * "You're curious...about my world? Tell me how it would benefit me to share those details with you?" * "Not that it's anyone's business, but in my world, I'm among those called the Branded. That means I was condemned more or less at birth to be hated and shunned. So, there it is." * "The Order of Heroes doesn't fight for money--or even merely for honor. Only to save people. Very odd. I can't even begin to relate to that kind of thinking." * "If your tactics fail, it's us that fall on the battlefield. Not you. So please ask if you need tactical advice." * "I've been scouring the history books of this world. Oh, I have scant interest in history itself. I am only searching for any information that will prove useful to guide our tactics here." * "I've come to deliver greetings from Friend. Now I'll be on my way." (Greeting from friend) * "...and yes, that concludes my analysis of the abilities of Heroes from other worlds. As you can now fully understand, they would make dangerous foes if they weren't our allies. And furthermore... Excuse me? I sense your attention drifting away, Kiran. For goodness sake, you are sometimes so vexing to me that I can hardly-- Oh, never mind. But you shouldn't get the wrong idea. I don't care a whit about anything but getting back home. Being here is only temporary for me. Oh, you wonder why I haven't left of my own accord then?! It's because you...you... I mean, it's because staying lets me sneak into other worlds and learn our enemies' secrets. That's useful to me. But if I can continue to be useful to you...? Then I am happy to say that we can consider it mutually beneficial." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Ike is much more than a leader. No one could compare to him." * "No matter who I may be, I have a duty." * "Helping you is to our mutual advantage. That is all." * "I am a mercenary, guided by self interest above bonds and attachments." * "When Ike isn't feeling well, most would never notice that his left eye twitches." * "You're the tactician for this group? ...Oh, no, it's nothing." * "I'll take my leave unless you have a specific request of me." Map * "Very well." * "Okay." * "Let's see..." Level up * "Fortune twists in the wind, and today it blows my way." (5-6 stats up) * "Any increase to my abilities is most welcome." (3-4 stats up) * "Fortune twists in the wind, and today it blows elsewhere." (1-2 stats up) * "Now, may increasing my strength work to your advantage." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Are you ready to die?" * "Out of my way." * "Are we done here?" * "I dispose of my enemies." Defeat * "No..." Soren (Greil's Devoted) Summoned * "I am Soren of the Greil Mercenaries. Festivals are all well and good, but I'd appreciate being given work to do." Home * "It doesn't matter if Commander Greil happens to be alive here. Ike is the commander of the Greil Mercenaries." * "No matter the past you carry with you, you have a right to live your life." * "I got you a gift, but whether it's the correct choice or not? I have no idea." * "As a strategist, it's my job to rile up the troops. Making people happy? That's more difficult." * "So this is what a festival is like. I never had the chance to do anything like this when I was young." * "I have journeyed to you to bring a Day of Devotion greeting from Friend. There you have it. I'll leave now." (Greeting from friend) * "When we first met, I had some objections to your tactical decisions. It seemed to me you directed your troops to move in ways that they couldn't possibly comprehend. The results proved me wrong, however. It's like you could see the battlefield from on high... Since then, I've kept a close watch on your decisions. You've given me plenty of food for thought. I am grateful for the chance you gave me to improve myself. Meeting you has proven valuable. Since it's the Day of Devotion... I felt like I should at least make the effort to express my gratitude to you. That's it." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If it's Ike you're after, check the food stalls. I'd start with those that serve meat." * "To be able to reacquaint with someone who has died...This truly is a strange world." * "I suppose I should ask what sort of things you like in return." * "I have no problem with working. I just expect to be compensated for it." * "This gift is from...your heart? I see." * "I really don't have time for your hijinks." * "What sorts of things do I like? Well...nothing in particular." Map * "Yes, I understand." * "Are you lost?" * "Make up your mind." Level Up * "To express your feelings toward someone...There's something to that idea." (5-6 stats up) * "These clothes are more appropriate for battle than I anticipated." (3-4 stats up) * "I could curse my luck, but that would be a waste of breath." (1-2 stats up) * "When we return to the battlefield, I'll prove your judgment here was not mistaken." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here. A gift." * "You can have this." * "No need to be polite." * "Is this to your satisfaction?" Defeat * "Sorry, Ike..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes